


Status Update

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [35]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Independence, Marvel Cameos, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Phone Calls & Telephones, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Matt Murdock, Team as Family, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter was smiling, eyes tipped toward the sky, swearing he saw the shimmer of the panels shifting, knowing the drones were doing their rounds and up keeping it. Grinning wide as his music shifted, humming along with it as he swung off, webbing up a perch snatcher and giving a salute to the woman that had been chasing him as he carried on. Settled in with college had been annoying, he already had a paper due by the end of next week but for now he was just happy to be free of it for a few hours as he continued on, firing a warning shot, pinning the arm of a very shady person tucked away in an alley. Eh, he can at least sit down, he'll be chill for a few hours until he gets let go, the fact that he didn't yell immediately told him that being Shady was definitely his routine.
Series: The Devil's in the details [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Kudos: 78





	Status Update

Peter was smiling, eyes tipped toward the sky, swearing he saw the shimmer of the panels shifting, knowing the drones were doing their rounds and up keeping it. Grinning wide as his music shifted, humming along with it as he swung off, webbing up a perch snatcher and giving a salute to the woman that had been chasing him as he carried on. Settled in with college had been annoying, he already had a paper due by the end of next week but for now he was just happy to be free of it for a few hours as he continued on, firing a warning shot, pinning the arm of a very shady person tucked away in an alley. Eh, he can at least sit down, he'll be chill for a few hours until he gets let go, the fact that he didn't yell immediately told him that being Shady was definitely his routine.

“Hey, little buddy, how's class been?”

Peter chuckled, “Foggy, did you steal dad's com?”

“How do I turn this thing up anyway?”

Peter cackled as he landed on a building, waving and settling for a minute to let the cameras flash, “You can't.”

“Matt, how do I turn this thing up? I can't hear shit.”

Peter actually had to catch himself when he nearly fell off laughing. “You can't turn it up, it's a safety feature for dad's ears.”

“What, seriously? Well, yeah I get it but that sucks... Can this patch into a speaker or something?”

“Nope, not unless it's built by me.”

“Ugh, this sucks, wanted to check in on the kid...”

Peter was snickering, “Should I build Foggy a com?”

“No,” by at least 3 different voices made him crack up.

“Alright, okay, I get it. Hey, dad, just have Foggy call me or something if he wants to check in.”

“Ugh, fine, I'll just call him...”

“Thank you!” Peter winced, “Sorry guys, thought he'd have a chance of hearing that one.”

“Nah, unless he can pick up taping a block away he ain't gonna hear anything.”

“Great. Well, thank him for us.”

“I will,” Peter shut down the outgoing on his com while his phone rang, “Hey Foggy, the guys says hi.”

“Is that what Matt's cracking up again?”

“Yeah, basically.”

“Okay,” Foggy didn't sound convinced, “So, how's the courses?”

“Eh, same old, same old. Just the price tag changed.”

“The stress doesn't set in fully until midterm the first semester.”

“Really? Cause I was freaking out when I was meeting my Physics professor... But then they had to make kinda an exception and bumped me past Sophomore weight on that.”

“Yeah, Matt was screeching about that one for awhile. Were they cool about it?”

“Eh, gave me some 'pop quiz'... Took me longer to write the answers than if I'd just told him them, but he seemed chill. Probably had his hackles up over the whole... you know 'Stark heir' going to Columbia instead of MIT like he did.”

“The good news is, you can gloat at the 10 year reunion once you're outa there, fan all those PhD's at him.”

“Nah, he's pretty chill. Got talking about some theoretical stuff you probably will go brain dead listening to. If he keeps this up I might have to see what else he teaches.”

“Just don't get stupid about it being away from home. You still have us to rant with, though for the schooling... Matt's already hanging his head... Maybe Bruce can help out with that? He's a physicist isn't he?”

“Eh, I got it, don't worry. If I have any law majors in any of my classes I'll toss them your way.”

Foggy groaned, “I don't think you'll even be in the same atmosphere as any law students, unless you have an elective in common.”

“Eh, I tend to gravitate toward lawyers as is, so, I will probably find some.”

Foggy snickered, “Yeah well, that seems to be part of your DNA so, maybe.”

“Yeah, and I should get back on patrol, I need to get started on that report...”

“You already have reports?”

“Not a lawyer, yeah we get reports, especially when you skip a few weights along the way.”

“Don't burn yourself out, kid, it's already stressful enough with this big of a change.” Peter hummed and nodded before heading out.

-

“Incoming call from Matthew Murdock,” Peter winced at FRIDAY's voice.

“I just got a call from FRIDAY, canceling our patrol? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, fine, just, um, needed to do some tweaking on something. I'll catch up with you later, promise.”

“Peter, you know if you need tutoring sessions with Bruce, you can just tell me.”

“No, it's not, I uh, ran into a guy the other night. Just, kinda shook me up a bit, so I'm fixing it.”

“Shook you up? Do you know who it was?”

“Some dude outa an 80's rock concert, think spandex and fur.”

“Ew,” Matt grumbled, making Peter chuckle as he flipped through schematics, “So, how'd he shake you up?”

“Just, lit me up pretty good is all. I mean, electrical, not like guns. Apparently the guy doesn't like guns?”

“He throw you into power lines or what? What happened?”

“Dude tried to like dart me, and when that didn't take I guess plan two was electrocution. Least I know basic tranqs don't do much more than make me stumble when my adrenaline is cranked to 11.”

“You alright?”

“Yeah, I shook it off. It wasn't that bad, really, just kinda numb/tingling but that coulda been my spider sense bugging out.”

“Any details other than 80's rock concert?”

“Um... Real Hannibal type I guess? Wanted something about hunting the most dangerous animal. I mean, yeah, humans are animals but fuck off with that-”

“Kid, pop culture is not my thing. Who is this guy?”

Peter groaned, “FRIDAY, did you get an image of the guy? I was busy trying to get my eyes to track after getting zapped...”

“You said you were fine!”

“Yes, Mr. Parker, would you like me to describe it?”

Matt growled, “Send an image of him to discord. If he's hunting people everyone should be warned.”

“Which discord, Mr. Parker has-”

“Up up up, Super Friends discord.”

“Did you seriously fucking name it that?”

“Hey, I figure the 'Spidey bunch' might be a dead give away. Least now I have an excuse.”

“Image sent.”

“Thank you, FRIDAY.”

“You're welcome Mr. Murdock.”

“Okay, so, what kinda tweaking are you working with?”

“I just, need some extra... battle ready stuff for heavier problems is all... I haven't really done that. And if this guy does give up on not liking guns, it- yeah that guy might be a problem later on.”

Peter checked the discord and chuckled, “Luke just asked, 'Who's this dollar store Wolverine?'...” He blinked, “Oh, shit... Dad, Frank knows of this guy.”

“Does he?”

“Yeah, says he's known as Kraven the Hunter... he goes after people like me. Well, least we have a name now.”

“What's his MO?”

“Hold on,” Peter as he typed back at Frank before frowning, “He's apparently a big game hunter that went rogue... fucker wants to take out Spider-man for the trophy, seriously?”

“You need to keep away from that guy if he's that unhinged.”

“Dad, I got this- FRIDAY, I need you to start a new project, file name 'Iron-Spider', bring up some of Tony's original designs.”

“Project created,” Peter scanned the files opened for him and mumbled responses as he worked.


End file.
